Visto
O Visto não é o bastante Você foi ao consulado ou embaixada e, todo feliz, pegou o passaporte. Veio com um papel preso no elástico. Você ignorou o papel e foi direto ver o visto... veio para a França todo contente. Você é como todos... eu, meus amigos.... todos. Vá para a pasta de documentos e pegue o papel (vc não jogou fora, jogou???). Leia. Está em francês?? Pois é... agora vc está na França... mas eles foram bonzinhos (não se acostume, isso é raro): tem em inglês também... Leia com atenção. Verá que se vc não se registrar junto à repartição pública competente, seu visto perderá a validade, SERÁ CANCELADO! "Enregistrando" o Visto Até agora vimos duas situações diferentes: Passaporte Oficial, e Passaporte Comum. Vamos para o caso simples: passaporte comum. Seu visto é do tipo Visitor. Neste caso entregue o formulário preenchido com as fotocópias para o ponto de contato da empresa. Ele encaminhará tudo aos advogados da empresa e estes darão sequência, Mas se lembre: você receberá duas cartas: uma do OFII dizendo que receberam a documentação a ser processada, e outra marcando o exame médico. Desta forma, ponha um endereço que estará disponível para receber correspondência. Amigo, etc. Eu pus o de um apartamento que eu estava provisoriamente... ainda não sei como vou resolver, mas não vai ser agora! Quem avisa amigo é. Seu caso é passaporte de serviço??? Então as coisas complicam. Os advogados da empresa não sabem o que fazer com isso. E daí começa a insegurança. Estou errado? Vou pagar imposto? Porque é diferente? Bem.. ainda não tempos as respotas. Muito menos os advogados da empresa (leu direito? DA EMRESA! não seus.. eles não estão tão preocupados com o seu problema). Mas de qualquer forma, fazer o papel certo chegar no lugar certo e no prazo certo é responsabilidade sua, o detentor do passaporte. O que fizemos? Para não correr riscos fomos entregar pessoalmente. Não vale contar a história, basta dizer que vc precisa levar o formulário preenchido juntamente com as xerox para o OFII (procura no google maps que vai achar). Quem for procurar, vai entrar em uma ruazinha ao lado de um supermercado LIDL. É o bloco B, do lado esquerdo. Entrada por trás. Sobe no quinto andar, vira à esquerda. Toca campanha esquerda da última porta esquerda. Vai entrar.. tudo sem filas. Ela vai sorrir, pegar o papel, e CARIMBAR, sem devolver nada. FAÇA ISSO LOGO QUE CHEGAR NA FRANÇA NÃO DEIXE SEU VISTO SER CANCELADO Follow-up: Descobri que me enviaram uma carta do OFII confirmando a recepção e outra me convocando para o exame médico. Descobri isso quando fui la no OFII levar os formulários da minha família, que tinha chegado. Bem... mantenha seu endereço atualizado junto ao OFII. De qualquer forma, fui agendado para comparecer com passaporte, comprovante de pagamento de taxa, foto, e a carta. Na carta tem os detalhes. Atualmente a taxa é de 58 euros para estagiário, mais ou menos, e 241 euros para vistos de visitantes. Segundo informações, há funcionários do governo brasileiro (defesa) que obtiveram isenção das taxas utilizando o acordo do link . Conferir com a secretária da sua organização, ou com o auxiliar. (alguém ai poe mapas e fotos?) Mapas e Fotos do OFII Nice Bem.. achar o OFII em Nice pode não ser trivial. Segundo a Prefeitura de Nice, o OFII fica neste endereço: O curioso é que o Google Maps te poe no lugar errado se vc digitar o endereço. Vai a dica: entre no Google Maps e busque por OFII Nice. O lugar é o correto. Fácil, fácil... pero nem tanto. Ao chegar nada parecerá com o que procuram. Saiam da avenida e entrem na ruazinha à direita. Ao entrar, haverá um supermercado LIDL à esquerda, como na foto abaixo. Isto não é uma rua propriamente dita.. Mas é o acesso.. vá até o fim. Haverá à esquerda um restaurante e a placa da figura a seguir: Lembra do endereço? Batiment B? Estamos no camiho. Mas a entrada do prédio não é aí. Tem que contornar o prédio. Veja as flores rosa no canto da foto. Você tem que passar à esquerda delas. Você vai vir por onde este homem está vindo... Esta é a entrada do prédio. Não há nada que indique o OFII. Entre, vá ao elevador e vá ao quinto andar. É lá. Não se assuste com a porta. Toque campainha ou bata na porta. Estará trancada. Lá dentro o atendimento é cordial.... rsrs Se precisar tirar uma cópia em cima da hora, há uma agência dos correios (Poste) atravessando a rua, depois da escola, depois do ponto de ônibus. O OFII não tira cópias nem aceita documentação incompleta de forma alguma. Visita Médica e Selo no Passaporte Bem.. vamos ao que importa. Não chegue adiantado.. não adianta. Chegue 5 minutos antes e está bom, pois ficará esperando do lado de fora, sem entrar no OFII, e em pé. Ao entrar, pedirão seu passaporte. Anotarão seu lugar na fila, e o encaminharão ao fim do corredor, última sala à esquerda.. Espera e depois chamam (pelo Nom, ou seja SOBRENOME, óbvio!). Primeiro vai passar para abreugrafia. Simples, sem sustos. Volta para o corredor, senta e espera. Enfermeira te chama. Fuma? Bebe? Faz exercício? etc, etc. Volta corredor. Médico chama, tira pressão, etc, etc. Conversa e pronto. Volta ao corredor. Alguém te chama, e finalmente pede os documentos (você trouxe todos, não é??) e a foto (mais sobre isso abaixo). Entregue tudo, e ele vai entregar a carta do médico e devolver o passaporte com o selo colado. Este selo da início a várias coisas interessantes. ISSO SAI NA HORA! FOTO: USE A FOTO DA MAQUININHA PHOTOMATON que tem em muitos supermercados, etc. NÃO TENTE REAPROVEITAR FOTOS PADRÃO BRASIL. A da maquininha vem no padrão ISO que eles adotam e isso vai te evitar dor de cabeça. PAGAMENTO: pessoal militar brasileiro, a convenção foi aceita (vale para a família). Traga uma cópia impressa. Pessoal não coberto por acordos diplomáticos: paguar a taxa. Não sei como se faz.... DOCUMENTOS: UMA CÓPIA PARA CADA MEMBRO DA FAMÍLIA. Isto vale para convenções de isenção, comprovantes de residência, etc. COMPROVANTE DE RESIDÊNCIA: de preferência cópia de contrato, declaração de que mora com alguém, declaração de um residencial (Pierre e Vacances e etc) ou telefone fixo, água, lúz ou gás. Correspondências diversas normalmente não são aceitos por aqui... 'E... GUARDE UMA CÓPIA DO SELO.. COLORIDA SE QUISER. AJUDA CASO PERCA. Aliás, cópia do passaporte, visto e selo. Se der rolo, vai precisar. ' E agora José? Bem... algumas coisas saem a partir do selo do OFII: *vá trocar sua carteira de motorista (alguém já lhe disse que so vale seis meses aqui?) *curso de francês de graça (horário de expediente, útil para a família!) *saúde? Alguém sabe como faz?